Secret Meetings and Fragile Hearts
by ChangeofHeart
Summary: Edgeworth/Wright kink!meme request; Phoenix and Edgeworth are having sex when there is an earthquake! Angst and awkwardness ensues as Miles proceeds to faint in the middle of the act. ...Bonus points were had for Seme!Miles.


Phoenix Wright sat on a bench nearby the prosecutor's offices, seemingly relaxing and enjoying the scenery. It was one of the first things that Detective Gumshoe noticed when leaving the building. And even for him, it seemed a little odd. The best idea he could come up with, though, was to simply say hello.

"If it isn't Phoenix Wright," he grinned cheerfully, placing one hand on the back of the bench and standing to the side of it. "What brings you out this way? Your office really isn't that close," he half thought aloud, having a seat next to the other.

"Ah, well, I'm just… I was on a walk," Phoenix replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"A walk, all the way out here? Say, you weren't trying to get information for a case or something, were you?" Detective Gumshoe asked, suspicious.

"No, no, I… I haven't been to the offices at all today, actually," the defense attorney replied truthfully.

"Well, I believe you, I guess…" the detective sighed, not looking like he was planning on leaving any time soon.

After a long pause in which neither said a thing, both seemingly looking around for something, Phoenix turned to the other. "Uh… Detective? Don't you have to be getting back to work?"

"You sure sound like you're trying to get rid of me, Pal," Gumshoe chuckled. "Actually, I had to run something to the prosecutor's office after work, so Maggey and I promised to meet here when she got out," he explained a bit sheepishly.

"O-oh," Phoenix laughed nervously, looking around a bit. "You're meeting Maggey here? Right here?"

"Yep! She really likes that park across the street. We're going to have a picnic," he said, sounding proud of his idea.

"I… see…" Phoenix stuttered. "That sounds… fun. It's good that you two have started spending more time together," he tried to be cheerful, knowing that he couldn't move the eager detective.

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, until another familiar face came into view. Walking toward the bench was a fuchsia-clad prosecutor, who stopped dead at the sight.

"Detective Gumshoe. Wright," he greeted, crossing his arms and looking the two over, seeming fairly irritated.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. "What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone, too?"

"No," the other shot back sternly. "Absolutely not. What a ridiculous thing to assume."

"Oh, sorry, sir, it's just, you see, I'm waiting here for Maggey, and Mr. Wright seemed like he was waiting for someone, too…" the detective answered, seeming a little disappointed as he sat back down.

"I… I'm not waiting for anyone!" Phoenix shook his head, putting his hands up in defense. "What made you think that?"

"Well, you were looking around. Like you were looking for somebody," Detective Gumshoe replied. "I guess that's why I thought that."

"Oh, well, no. I should really be going soon…" Phoenix stood, casting a glance to the standing prosecutor as well. "I mean, if you're going to meet Maggey and all…"

"You don't have to go," Gumshoe replied pleasantly, shrugging just a bit. "I'm sure Maggey would be really happy to see you!"

"Well… er… I guess I could wait around for a few minutes…" Phoenix replied, clearly unsure of exactly what to do.

"Perhaps you could see her another time, Wright. I just recalled there was something that I wanted to speak to you about," the prosecutor interjected, still seeming a little flustered by something.

"Oh! Right, sure… What was it you wanted to talk about?" Phoenix asked, seeming a little bit relieved.

"Come with me," The prosecutor instructed, turning to Gumshoe. "Excuse us, detective. Say hello to Maggey for us," he added.

"Yes, sir! She'll be thrilled," Gumshoe replied, waving as the two as they began to walk away toward the parking garage.

"…I really didn't know how to get out of that one," Phoenix sighed, following the other to his car. "I guess we'd better think of a different spot to meet next time."

"Yes… that certainly was an inconvenience," Miles replied as they arrived at the car. "Get in," he instructed, climbing in to the driver's side.

The two rode in silence as the car pulled out of the parking garage, and stayed relatively that way until Phoenix spoke up. "You seem more irritated than usual, Miles," he observed, looking over at the other.

"I made dinner reservations. We're going to be very late," Edgeworth replied tersely, keeping his eyes on the road.

Despite the prosecutor's irritability, Phoenix couldn't help but smile. Their relationship was a little uncertain, really. Neither was entirely sure what the other was looking for, and communication hadn't been their strong point. After all, it had begun quite unexpectedly. One moment, they had been fighting. The next, they were kissing… and they'd been like that ever since.

"You made dinner reservations? For us?" he grinned. He couldn't help but love that Miles had thought to do that.

"Don't get excited. We're running half an hour late as it is. Chances of their keeping our reservation are slim to none. It isn't somewhere you can just walk into," Edgeworth actually seemed upset.

This didn't settle well with Phoenix. Just the fact that Miles had wanted to take him somewhere that nice for dinner was enough for him. He didn't need anything fancy… it was enough to know that the other thought about them. As the pulled up at a stop light, he cautiously put his hand on the other's, waiting for him to look over.

"Miles, it's all right. We'll go another time. I'm just… glad you wanted to go somewhere like that with me," Phoenix smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

After a long pause, Miles finally spoke. "… It might be best that way," he conceded, driving again as the light turned green. "Where would you like to go instead? I'm sure all of the nice restaurants will be difficult to get into…"

That was typical Edgeworth, and it almost made Phoenix chuckle. He managed to keep himself from it, however, not wanting to offend. He shook his head a little, relinquishing the other's hand so he could drive. "Let's just go back to your apartment. We can make something or order in, all right?"

There was another long pause before Miles simply sighed a little bit. "…I suppose we could," he replied simply.

The drive seemed much longer than usual. Miles was silent nearly the entire way, seemingly more than a bit upset at missing their reservation. Little did Phoenix know, after all, that he had been planning this for quite a while. As he pulled into a spot in the parking garage for his luxury apartment complex, he parked the car and simply sat there, unbuckling his seatbelt and sighing deeply.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Phoenix asked softly, unbuckling his own seatbelt and leaning over, cupping the other's face with one hand in attempt to get him to look that way. "This isn't like you," he added softly, moving a piece of hair away from the prosecutor's face.

"…I made this reservation nearly a month ago," the other admitted, looking toward the spiky-haired male. "I intended to have a serious discussion with you."

The defense attorney pulled back a little, looking worried. "A… serious discussion? What kind of serious discussion?"

Edgeworth looked away, out the driver side window at the nearly empty upper level of the garage. "…About us. About what we are… what I'd like us to be…" it was an awful lot for him to make himself say, but he knew right now that Phoenix was probably thinking the worst.

"…Oh. Miles…" Phoenix leaned back toward him a little bit, not sure what exactly to do. Sometimes the prosecutor was extremely difficult to navigate. "We can have that discussion right here. Now," he took the other's hand again, a little nervous when he wasn't getting much of a response. "You're not… trying to say we should end this, are you?"

"…No. Not that," Miles replied, looking back to Phoenix with a frown.

The other, however, was visibly relieved. "Good. Then I'll start the discussion. I want to be your lover, all right? I want to be allowed to care about you. And I want us to be able to talk about things like this," he drew the prosecutor in for a soft kiss, trying very desperately to read the other's emotions. "Okay?"

"…Yes. …That is what I want, as well," he replied almost shyly, accompanying his statement with a slight nod.

"…Miles…" Phoenix smiled a little, pulling the other in for a gentle kiss. For being a sports car, it was surprisingly roomy and versatile. With a quick adjustment, the separator between the two seats was gone and there was plenty of room to move over, wrapping an arm around the other.

The prosecutor didn't object, which came as something of a surprise to Phoenix. Then again, the chances of anyone seeing them here were slim to none. There was perhaps one other car on this level, and no-one either of them knew lived in Edgeworth's apartment complex. Seeing his opportunity, he kissed the other deeply, letting his hand trail down for the side of the other's face to his neck, where his lover was particularly sensitive.

Miles seemed to relax under his touch, the issue of the reservations all but forgotten as he let his stress from the day melt away with the help of a certain defense attorney. He couldn't help but feel wholly relieved; the things he'd wanted to talk to Phoenix about could very well have been something Phoenix wanted to talk about, too. They seemed to have come to similar decisions on the issue, after all.

Taking note of Edgeworth's receptive attitude, Phoenix ran his hand down over Miles' chest, which elicited a small noise of approval from the other. As they kissed passionately he let his hand trail down further, easily undoing the button to the other's pants and then the zipper, a little surprised as he slid his hands between the other's pants and underwear to find that he was already hard.

"Ah… Wright…" the prosecutor protested faintly, breaking the kiss and looking down to see what he was doing.

Phoenix smiled mischievously, leaning in to kiss the other's neck, proud of himself when the complaints immediately died down. Gently massaging the bulge in the prosecutor's underwear, he felt his own groin stir as Miles moaned softly. "This is just as good as dinner…" he murmured almost to himself, slipping his hand into the other's underwear.

"Ah… Phoenix, we can't-" Miles tried to push away a little, no-where to go in the car. He looked worried, perhaps nervous that someone would see.

"There isn't anyone up here, Miles, relax…" Phoenix said softly, freeing the other's member of its confines. He focused on kissing Edgeworth's neck gently, easing him into it. He wrapped his hand around the base, moving slowly, pulling back a little to see the expression on his lover's face.

Edgeworth's eyes shut, a blush staining his cheeks, his mouth slightly open as he gasped, not expecting the other to be so straight forward.

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. He loved seeing Miles like this. Returning to kissing the other's neck, he started to move his hand slowly. Teasingly. Watching the prosecutor squirm under his touch, defenseless. Trusting the other. It turned Phoenix on more than he could even understand. He continued the torturously slow pace for a long while, leaving a couple of light red marks on Miles' neck before one of them finally spoke up.

"Wright… you're teasing me…" he fairly groaned, fighting to open his eyes.

"I can't help it. I like the noises you make," Phoenix replied, leaning up to kiss the other soundly.

It was a battle to do anything while Wright's hands were moving slowly up and down his member, their tongues battling, but that statement alone established in Miles' mind that he was losing dominance here. Not that it was all that unusual, he was, after all, usually the receiving partner. But right now, he had other plans in mind. Quickly switching their positions by easing the other back into the passenger seat, he reached over to find the button that would lower the seat, crawling on top of the other.

"…A bold move by the prosecution," Phoenix grinned.

Miles scowled. "Please don't make references like that when we're doing something like this."

Phoenix simply laughed a little bit, sliding the already undone pants and boxers off of the man on top of him. He ran his hands down Miles' side, watching as the other arched and shivered a little. His lover's skin was always sensitive to the touch; it made for a lot of pleasure on both parts.

With a small noise almost of irritation at his own sensitivity, Miles made relatively quick work of the other's pants and boxers, having a bit of a difficult time getting them out of the way in such confined quarters. Then he leaned down to kiss the other deeply, the position they were in both awkward and enticing.

As they parted lips, Phoenix looked up, a small, accepting smile on his face. "Are you going to take me, Miles?" he half-teased, half-coaxed. He had always been the dominant partner, and he wasn't sure how the other felt about it. Actually, he wasn't even sure how he felt about being submissive, but the prosecutor was so attractive positioned over him, hot and bothered, not sure what he was going to do. It made him want the other to take him. After all, a relationship was about giving equally… right? He found his discarded pants and dug out a small tube of lube that he had placed their, knowing that their adventures would probably end up turning sexual. Lately, it seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. Though admittedly, he hadn't expected it to turn out this way. He placed the lube in Miles' hands, leaning back trustingly.

Miles looked at it but said nothing, visibly taking a bit of a deep breath before he nodded, coating his hands in lube. "You're certain of this..?" he asked once, looking down at the other.

Phoenix nodded, leaning up and kissing the other's neck, whispering in his ear. "Definitely. It's your turn," he leaned back, still looking highly pleased with himself.

Though Miles was a little unsure, he gently pushed one finger past Phoenix's tight ring of muscles. Gathering no reaction he added a second, pausing to let the other adjust as he made a slight noise of discomfort. He watched the other's face carefully before adding a third finger, moving them around a small amount, trying to loosen up tight muscles.

At the addition of a third finger, Phoenix bit the inside of his mouth. It was strange, not comfortable at all. He'd had no idea that this was how the prosecutor had felt every time he was preparing him. That the cute noises he made were attempts to fight off that odd feeling. Still, there was something strange mingled in with it. Something he couldn't quite place. He sat up a little, feeling Miles' fingers brush something that made him groan. Regaining his composure he reached for the lube, placing a good amount on his hands before reaching down to coat his lover's erection.

Not expecting the contact, Edgeworth moaned aloud, slowly pulling his fingers out of the other. What little he had calmed down in between the other jacking him off and now was quite gone, and he was perhaps harder than before as the other put lube all over his member, being careful and still managing to tease.

Phoenix soon leaned back, helping to position the other in a way where it would make their ambitions possible where they currently were. He helped place Miles in between his legs, resting his own on either side of Miles. He simply offered a small smile to the other, trailing his hands down the other's sides once more to his hips, resting them there.

Taking this somewhat seriously, Miles leaned in, placing himself at the other's entrance before kissing the other deeply, pushing himself all the way in. It was a strange experience for both of them. Phoenix was tight around Miles; the prosecutor had a hard time keeping himself steady and controlled. Miles, despite not being particularly large, filled Phoenix very well, and it was a different experience for the defense attorney as well.

Grasping Miles hips, Phoenix pushed back a little bit, encouraging him to move. He didn't need much persuasion, however, before they started in on a rhythm, Wright allowing his hands to move with the other's hips. The pleasure was palpable right away, the position they were in allowing Miles to brush up against Phoenix's prostate each time he thrust in. It made it difficult for Phoenix to take it slow.

Miles wasn't far behind, however, and though their rhythm was uneven, it steadily sped up. The prosecutor groaned, feeling the other tighten slightly around him every time he brushed that spot deep inside. "Phoenix… ahh… nngh… so this… this is what it's like," he fairly moaned, trying to make a coherent sentence while he was pleasured so.

"Miles…" Phoenix nearly whispered, gripping the other's hips tightly. "Harder… I… I'm so close…"

The prosecutor leaned down to kiss the other again, feeling as if he couldn't hold on much more. His breathing uneven, ragged from arousal, he brought the other close, feeling as if he were at the very edge. He felt the other begin to tighten around him and he fought to continue moving, wanting to come at the same time as his lover. The hands on his hips held tight, surely going to leave fingerprint bruises that would show up by the end of the day.

The two were lost in each other and their nearing ecstasy, when suddenly, things began to move. The world trembled violently, and Phoenix was aware very quickly that they were in the midst of a particularly bad earthquake. All thoughts of passion were forgotten as Miles froze up, looking positively terrified. Feeling incredibly dizzy, his mind shutting down, he swooned and fainted, being caught easily by his lover underneath him.

The earthquake went nearly as quickly as it came. Less than five minutes later, the whole ordeal was over. Miles woke slowly to someone cradling him, running fingers through his hair. "Miles…" Phoenix whispered softly, sounding worried. "Miles, it's over…"

He blinked up at the defense attorney, his mind fuzzy. Had he fainted? Oh, of course. There had been an earthquake. But why was the other holding him..?

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you're awake. Are you all right..?"

"Yes, I'm…" Edgeworth paused a moment, realizing that he was still inside of the other. And still hard. "W-we…" he glanced around the parking garage. It was as empty as it had been before their exploits. Unable to speak other than to stammer, he opened the passenger side door, pulling out of the other and standing up, reaching for his boxers and pants, slipping them on with surprising speed.

Having not expected this sort of reaction at all, it took Phoenix a moment to realize what was going on. "Miles, wait, what... what are you doing?" he asked worriedly, struggling to get his own boxers and pants on. By the time he was out of the car and doing up his belt, Miles had locked the car and was already walking quickly toward the entrance to the apartment complex.

"Miles, wait!" Phoenix called, running after him. The prosecutor was fast when he wanted to be. He chased him down stairs, into the building, through the back hallway of the first floor and into another set of stairs. "Miles!" he called again, feeling frustrated and winded. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Finally catching up with him as he was unlocking his apartment door, he paused to catch his breath. "…Miles, why did you run away from me..?" he asked, looking up at the other's face. Miles looked his way only long enough for Phoenix to catch a glimpse of red-rimmed eyes before disappearing into the apartment, nearly shutting the door in Phoenix's face.

Now, he was determined. They weren't going to do this. They were lovers now. Shutting the door behind him, he grabbed Miles' wrist, all but pinning him against the wall. "Miles, don't run away. Talk to me."

The prosecutor struggled for only a moment before seeming that he did not have the strength of will, and gave up. "I… can't believe… something like that…" he struggled not to let a single tear fall in his utter frustration. He was upset, sad, angry. Phoenix had never seen him this close to breaking. Of course, the prosecutor conveniently removed himself from situations when things like this happened. The defense attorney had sort of forced his presence there. "I'm such an idiot. To let something like that… to faint during…"

"Miles…" Phoenix frowned, not sure if he would be able to make the prosecutor feel better about this. He coaxed the other away from the wall a bit, wrapping his arms around him. "Please, don't blame yourself. It's all right to be upset, but… it's something you can't control. I don't think any less of you. You've had a very hard time, so it's understandable that your body would react to triggers like this."

It was quiet on the prosecutor's end for a long moment as he took in shaky breaths before he made any sound. "Sh-shut up, Wright," he fairly mumbled, unable to stop the tears falling from his eyes. It was both uncomfortable and comforting to have someone holding him, telling him it would be all right. He didn't know what to do. He'd dealt with it alone for so many years, and now, Phoenix was holding him and telling him that he didn't mind.

Phoenix felt the other start to cry, and while it broke his heart, he was also somewhat relieved. He wondered how many times Miles had cried alone. He held him tight, ignoring the feeble threat from the prosecutor. He knew he didn't mean it. "It's all right…" he whispered, not really well-practiced in comforting people. "Just let me be here for you. You know you can trust me."

Somehow, something melted inside Miles Edgeworth's heart. He hadn't cried this hard in years, yet being comforted seemed to have a double effect. He felt better, and yet it was as if all the times he had kept himself from being upset had finally come back to him. He didn't know how to feel. All he could do was let the other hold him.

Phoenix tried to wipe some of the tears away, knowing he wouldn't get them all. He finally sighed in defeat, pulling the other closer, letting him cry into his shirt. They stood there for a long while, until Miles' sobs faded into tiny gasps, then sniffles. Phoenix kissed his neck softly, taking a step away and pulling his shirtsleeve down a little bit, wiping some of his lover's tears away with it.

The prosecutor looked down, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. Phoenix tilted his chin up gently, however, looking in his eyes. "Miles, look at me for a minute, all right?" he asked.

Edgeworth nodded, and so he leaned in, kissing the other sweetly, pulling away after a moment, wiping a few stray tears with his index finger. "I love you," he said firmly, though it took a lot of courage to say it in the first place. "I want to be here for you when something like this happens."

Miles looked stunned for a moment, as if he hadn't expected the other to say that. He never thought he'd hear that come from Phoenix, and yet, it had. "…I… I'll try… to let you…" he answered almost shyly. "I love you, too…"

The other's timid admission warmed Phoenix's heart and he couldn't help but smile, leaning in to give Miles another small kiss. "Come on. Let's go and rest for a while," he said, taking the other's hand and leading him into the bedroom, coaxing him to lay down with him. He wrapped one arm around Miles, pulling him close. The prosecutor, exhausted from crying, closed his eyes, seeming to start to drift off almost immediately.

"When you wake up," Phoenix whispered, playing with Miles' hair once more, "We'll continue where we left off."


End file.
